ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fellow Leveling Guide
Category:Guides Leveling your Adventuring Fellow Once you obtain your signal pearl, it is now time to level your fellow. On your Signal Pearl, you will notice it has a 20 hour recast. In addition, you will notice that your fellow will only remain out for an limited time, either 45 minutes or 15 mobs, which condition happens first. As the bond increases, your mob/time limit will increase until a max. of 30 mobs or 90 minutes. You will find that your fellow can take damage like any pet, and once it dies you have to wait for the recast timer on signal pearl to return to 0 before you can resummon it. Therefore, you will have to find mobs that do not have AOE that does damage, and/or mobs that do not have -ga spells. This means Goblins (except Movalpolis region), Gigas, Sahagin, and Orcs are off-limits. BLM/WHM/SMN class beastmen are also off-limits due to potential -aga spells. When it comes down to mobs, these mobs are the best targets for your NPC fellow: *Beetles *Big Bats *Dhalmel *Cockatrice *Coeurl *Goobbue (npc must attack from behind to avoid Blank Gaze paralysis effect) *Mandragora (npc must attack from behind to avoid counterattack) *Bee *Flytrap There are other mobs with frontal AOE attacks that are otherwise fine to level on, but you must turn these mobs around where your npc is behind it at all times so your NPC does not get hit: *Raptor *Spider *Crawler *Funguar *Wolf *Antica (only WAR/RNG/PLD) *Tiger *Manticore *Demon (WAR/DRK only) *Goblins in Movalpolis Region (WAR/RNG/DRK/BST/THF) There are couple other mobs that have light to moderate damage AOE moves. You will need to find an healer to keep your NPC HP high. *Crab *Lizard (NPC cannot attack from the front) *Weapon (be ready to stun Whirl of Rage) *Yagudo (only MNK/NIN/BRD; be ready to stun Sweep) When it comes down to the mob selection, just about every one that I listed have been used in XP party setup at one point or another. Where to Level NPC Your goal is to find the mobs that give max. experience to your NPC while at the same time do not cause long periods of downtime. The higher level your main job is, the easier it will be to level your NPC. Eventually, at some point of time, you will need a small party to finish your NPC leveling, but this likely will not happen until your NPC has gone past level 50. The number of casts it will take in order to level if you use mobs that give max. exp. possible: *Level 30-34: 2 Casts per level *Level 35-40: 2 to 3 Casts per level *Level 40-50: 3 to 4 Casts per level *Level 50-60: 3 to 4 Casts per level *Level 60-65: 4 to 5 Casts per level After level 50, chances are that the affinity has gone up where you can leave fellow out longer. There is a chart that tells number of mobs you need to kill in general. Listed below are where you take your fellow to level. The level ranges listed below is based on your fellow's level, not yours. *Level 30-33: Sauromugue Champaign (Tabar Beak) *Level 30-35: Eastern Altepa Desert (Beetle/Dhalmel) *Level 31-35: Fei'Yin (Vampire Bat) *Level 31-35: Behemoth's Dominion (Bat) *Level 32-36: Garlaige Citadel (Siege Bat/Borer Beetle towards Gate 1) *Level 34-36: Crawler's Nest (Worker Crawler) *Level 35-40: Western Altepa Desert (Dhalmel/Spider/Antica) *Level 35-38: Gustav Tunnel (Hell Bat) *Level 35-39: Toraimarai Canal (Bat on West Map) *Level 36-39: Crawler's Nest (Guardian Crawler/Nest Beetle) *Level 39-42: Crawler's Nest (Solider Crawler) *Level 40-44: Western Altepa Desert (Beetle) *Level 43-47: Crawler's Nest (Drone Crawler, Rumble Crawler, Blazer Beetle, Wespe, and Exoray) *Level 44-49: Labyrinth of Onzozo (Cockatrice) *Level 44-51: Fei'Yin (Underworld Bats/Camazotz) *Level 44-51: Quicksand Caves (Helm Beetle/Antica/Spider - note level difference and mobs by which zone you enter) *Level 45-51: Temple of Uggalepih (Torama/Rumble Crawler/Wespe - only if your job level is level 71 and higher) *Level 47-52: Garlaige Citadel (Chamber Beetle) *Level 49-54: Crawler's Nest (Helm Beetle) *Level 49-55: King Ranperre's Tomb (Dire Bat/Beetle) *Level 49-55: Eldieme Necropolis (Tomb Wolf) *Level 50-56: Kuftal Tunnel (Robber Crab - healer required) *Level 50-55: Uleguerand Range (Esbat) *Level 51-55: Fei'Yin (Weapon - healer required) *Level 52-57: Boyahda Tree (Bark Spider/Death Cap/Knight Crawler - healer required) *Level 54-60: Den of Rancor/Upper Delkfutt's Tower (Dire Bat) *Level 54-60: Ifrit's Cauldron (WaspSting for 1000+/Bat) *Level 54-60: Kuftal Tunnel (Raptor/Spider - NPC must attack from behind) *Level 54-60: Uleguerand Range (Raptor/Giant Buffalo - will require a party) *Level 55-65: Boyahda Tree (Steelshell/Elder Goobbue/Korrigan/Processionaires - will require a party) *Level 58-61: Labyrinth of Onzozo (Coeurl - will require a party) *Level 58-65: Cape Teriggan (Raptor/Cockatrice - will require a party) *Level 58-65: Ifrit's Cauldron (Nightmare Bats/Ash Lizards - will require a party; take care around bombs) *Level 60-65: Bibiki Bay (Dhalmel - will require a party, and there is a level difference of the mobs on where you're at). Note that after your NPC hits level 50, your main mob will likely be a bat-type mob. At this point it might be very wise to use a party (exp, skill up, farming, events, etc...) to kill these mobs with minimal downtime (and this also allows them to call their NPC). This, however, will depend on your main job level. Also, as soon as you can, you should set your NPC to attacker role. Right now the highest your NPC can go is 65. Once your NPC approaches level 60, you will need a 4 or 5 person party in order to kill the mobs. ----